A Glimpse of Ginger
by time-converges
Summary: Left on Pete's World, the human Doctor goes looking for the Donna of that world.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw her was in the shopping center. Just a glimpse of ginger hair out of the corner of his eye; gone before he could get a good look. He stopped, frozen, searching the crowd to see if it was her. Rose took his hand gently, looking questioningly at him. "Doctor? What is it?"

He looked down at her. "Nothing, I just thought I saw someone. Never mind."

"Perhaps we should go home. You look a bit tired."

He forced a smile. "Home sounds good."

The second time was on the street. He was just coming out of a shop and he caught another flash of ginger hair, this time going into the coffee shop across the street. He sprinted across traffic, nearly getting hit twice and causing a cacophony of car horns. By the time he got into the shop, she was gone. He asked the employees, but none of them knew her name, and couldn't be sure what she looked like.

He dreamt of her that night. Dreams of spiders and webs and betrayal. He woke with tears on his face, but hid them from Rose.

The third time was at the theater. Another glimpse, but this time he saw her face as she and her friends exited onto the busy street. Heard her laughing, saw her smile. He called her name and tried to follow, but she was swallowed by the crowd. She didn't even turn to look at him.

Rose caught up to him on the street. "Was that Donna?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

She put her arm through his, leaned her head on his shoulder. "You miss her, don't you?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes." His chest burned.

She closed her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just...keep seeing her everywhere."

She pulled on his arm. "C'mon, let's go in. We'll think of something."

He looked her up in Torchwood's computer records. Donna Noble, single, temping for some agency. Her own flat, though, not living with her mother. Mum and Dad still alive, and her grandfather as well.

He waited for days, carrying the piece of paper with her information on it. Turning his head every time he saw someone with ginger hair. She wouldn't know him. Might even think he's crazy, mad, dangerous. What could he possibly say to her? How could he explain that he knew her. Well, her but not her. How he has some of her double's personality and memories. He'd just sound crazy, mad, dangerous.

Rose finally cornered him. "Just go see her. You'll figure out what to say."

"I'll sound crazy. Or worse. She doesn't know me. She might not even be the same."

"Of course she won't be. That doesn't mean she can't be your friend anyway."

"It might make it worse. Seeing her and not having it _be_ her."

"I don't think so. Just go."

He walked into the office where the agency said she was working this week. It had taken some fast talk to get past security; he really missed the psychic paper. He saw her right away, at a desk in the corner, typing briskly and talking on the phone. He felt his hands shaking as he walked over to her desk. She looked up as he approached, flashing him a polite smile. He smiled back. As he reached her desk, she put the phone down. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Donna Noble," he said, still grinning.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" she asked warily.

"You don't know me. I'm the Doctor. I'd like to offer you a job."

"The Doctor? What kind of name is that? Anyway, I don't do medical temping." She gave him an appraising look, then recognition dawned. "I do know you - you're dating the Vitex heiress, Rose Tyler, aren't you? Your picture has been in the papers nearly every day."

He nodded ruefully. "Yes, I'm afraid that is me. But that's not why I'm here. I'd like you to come work for me. Well, not me, but for the people I work for. With. And it's not medical. At least not always. Come work for Torchwood."

She squinted at him. "Torchwood? Me?"

He looked around at the busy office. "Look, can we go somewhere to talk? The coffee shop or something?" He could see her thinking, deciding whether he was safe or not. Whether he was worth a risk.

"Sure, why not." She picked up her bag from under the desk. She called to the woman at the desk next to her. "Trina? Mind watching my phones for a bit? I'm just popping out for a coffee." She walked around the desk to stand by the Doctor. "Okay, Doctor, you have fifteen minutes."

He grinned. "If I know you, it won't take that long to convince you."

She raised her eyebrows. "We'll just see about that, sunshine. No funny business."

He laughed. "No funny business." He felt a weight lift from his chest as they stepped out into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna took a sip of her coffee, then looked expectantly across the table at him. "Well?" she prompted.

The Doctor looked back at her, eyes wide. Where to start? This had seemed like such a good plan, right up until this moment. "Well," he said. "Well, you see…it's sort of…complicated." He ran his fingers through his hair absently. He grinned ruefully. "Guess I didn't plan this very well."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "You'll have to do better than that. Why don't you start with why I should work for you."

"Not for me, for Torchwood," he said. "Because you're brilliant, of course."

"And how do you know that, then?"

"Because I know you. Well, not you, someone like you, from another world."

"Another world? Is this a joke? Are there cameras here?" Donna looked around, pushing her chair back.

"No, no, nothing like that!" he said, reaching for her hand. She was going to leave and he'd never see her again, all because he hadn't planned this properly. He could feel his heart racing. "Please," he said, and he could hear the desperation in his voice.

To his relief, she didn't stand up, nor even pull her hand away. She looked down at his hand holding hers, and he could see her thinking. Finally, she looked back at him. "You'd better hope there aren't any cameras, else there'll be a picture of us holding hands on the front page. Your Rose won't like that, I'll wager."

"She knows I'm here," he said. That was mostly true. "Look, this will sound mad, completely bonkers. I hope you'll believe me, but all I ask is that you listen. Will you do that?"

She gently removed her hand from his, then pulled her chair back up to the table. "Okay. Why don't you start at the beginning."

He took a deep breath. Might as well just dive right in. "There are other worlds, like this one, running on parallel timelines. Like alternate universes. Normally, they never overlap and no one even knows about them. Each world is sealed off. But there have been a few times when we were able to travel between this world and another one, across the dimensions. With me so far?"

She nodded, "I think so. Go on."

"I'm from the other world. So is Rose," he said. He'd deal with Jackie later. "And I knew the Donna Noble of that world. Quite well, actually."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really," she said.

"Yes, really," he continued.

"So that's why Rose just appeared out of nowhere – the lost heiress? There was a lot of speculation, but never an 'alternate world' suggestion," she said.

He hadn't thought about how they would have explained her sudden appearance. "Yes," he said.

"So, why are you here? Can't you go back?"

"No, we can't go back. The dimensions are sealed off again." He rubbed his chin, tugged at his ear. This was the hard part. "Even if they weren't sealed, I couldn't go back."

"Whyever not?"

"I shouldn't even exist. And I wouldn't, if it weren't for you. Well, the other you."

"Is this going to make any kind of sense?"

He shrugged. "Probably not," he said. At least she was still listening. He did his best to explain the metacrisis, the Daleks, all of it. How he was part Timelord, part human, and partly her. By the time he finished, her coffee had gone cold and the cafe was mostly empty. At least she had listened to the whole story.

"You were right. It does sound bonkers," she said, finally.

"Yep," he agreed.

"So you came looking for me. Because you miss her?" she asked.

"Yes. Well, I didn't intend to look for you. I just started seeing you everywhere."

He could see her thinking. "You called my name. Outside the theatre."

"That was me. I didn't think you heard," he said.

She picked up her coffee cup, put it down again. "I'm not her, you know. I can't take her place."

"No, of course not." He held his breath.

"Did you love her?" she asked, watching him closely.

He hesitated. "We were best mates," he said. Which didn't really answer the question, he knew.

"And Rose?"

He wasn't sure what she was asking, so he avoided the question again. "She's waited a long time for me."

"Hmmm," she said. "Alright. I'll give you and your Torchwood two weeks. Only because they are probably going to sack me from this job for taking a two-hour break anyway."

He grinned, "Brilliant! You won't regret it!"

"Oh, I probably will," she said, with a smile. "Where should I report, then?"

"We'll send a car in the morning," he said.

"A car? How posh," she said, standing and putting her purse over her shoulder.

He stood, too. He wanted to hug her, but thought it was probably too soon for that. He stuck out his hand instead. "Until tomorrow, Ms. Noble," he said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, you can call me Donna," she said. She shook his hand, but to his surprise, she stepped forward to put her other arm around his shoulder to give a quick pat. For a few minutes after she left, he just stood there.

Donna tossed her purse and her mail on the table by the door as she entered her flat. She kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the sofa. What had possessed her to say yes? He sounded absolutely mad, and she wasn't sure how much of his bizarre story she believed. But he had seemed so sincere, looking at her with those big eyes as he talked about someone who looked like her, in another world. And why had she felt compelled to hug him? He had seemed so vulnerable, then so happy when she said yes.

She got up and picked up her mail from the table, idly flipping through it. Torchwood. What could she possibly offer them? Well, she supposed administrative skills could be useful anywhere, but she had heard rumors of the sorts of things they were working on. Bonkers. But if they were sending a car, she might as well get the first day tour, and then decide whether to stay. She could always go back to the temp agency if it seemed too weird.

She walked back to her bedroom. Better decide what to wear now, she thought. Maybe her black pinstripe suit. Yes, that would do nicely.

"You told her we'd send round a car?" Rose asked. She was sitting in the chair across from his desk. He still wasn't sure he liked having a desk, and a proper job, but he was trying to adjust.

"Yes," the Doctor answered. "Shouldn't I have?" He was rubbish at protocol, following the rules.

"Well, it's not really standard procedure," she answered. "But I suppose under the circumstances it's alright."

"Good, good. We should have a desk and everything set up for her before she gets here, don't you think?"

"What exactly do you think she'll be doing?"

"Well, she's a secretary. Don't we have secretaries? Administrative assistants or something?"

"Of course we do."

"Well then, she can be my secretary. Assistant. Whatever she wants to be called."

"Your secretary," Rose said.

"Sure. Why?"

"It just sounds so...domestic," she said with a grin. "Is that what you told her?"

"No, I didn't actually tell her what her title would be," he answered. "If she doesn't want to do that, we can find something else, can't we?"

Rose nodded. "Knowing the other Donna, I imagine she'll be running the place before long."

He grinned, "Right you are."

"Right, then. Let's find her a desk, shall we?" She stood and headed out of his office, and he followed.

"This will be your desk," he said, gesturing toward it. "My office is through that door, but I'm usually in the lab. You can set this up however you like, just let us know what you need."

Donna nodded. "I'll be your secretary?"

"Well, only if you want. And you can choose a different title if you like."

He watched her survey the room. "I'll need a few things, but this will do for now." She put her purse in one of the desk drawers, and picked up a notepad and pen. "Why don't we go over what you expect of me," she said.

"Oh, well," he stammered. He hadn't thought of that. Shouldn't she know what needed to be done?

She took pity on him. "Doctor. That is what you like to be called?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Doctor, why don't you sit down here," she gestured at the chair next to her desk, and seated herself behind the desk. He sat, not sure what to expect. "You've never had a secretary before?"

"No. Well, yes. Well, no. Not secretaries, but assistants."

"Right." Donna put down the pen. She looked back at him. "What exactly do you do here?"

He took a deep breath. "Officially, I'm the science advisor, or something."

"And unofficially?"

Just as sharp as the other Donna. "Unofficially, I'm trying to build a ship."

"A ship?"

"A spaceship. And maybe a time machine, but that's much more complicated."

"I see," she said. He watched her, afraid she would decide that she wanted no part of his insanity. "So," she started, then stopped. "So," she started again. "You're doing research?"

"Yes, research."

"Well, then, you need someone to organize it. I can help you with that," she said decisively.

"That," he said, "would be brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

Donna looked up from her desk at the sound of the door opening. She jumped to her feet, nearly knocking her chair over. "Ms. Tyler!"

Rose smiled at her, "Oh, please, call me Rose. And don't get up!" She held out her hand to Donna. "Welcome to Torchwood."

Donna shook her hand, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. She had seen Rose only in passing, apart from seeing her in all of the newspapers and magazines, of course. She finally managed to say, "He's not in - he's in the lab."

Rose took the chair next to Donna's desk. "I know. I wanted to see you. See how you were settling in."

Donna pulled her chair back to its proper place and sat down. "Oh, fine. Just trying to get everything in order, you know."

Rose grinned. "I do know. He has everything all over the place. It'll be a good job if you can get him organized."

"You can say that again." Donna surveyed the piles of paper on her desk that were slowly taking on some semblance of order. She had finally given up on the existing filing system and was in the process of developing one that made more sense to her.

"But you're liking it so far, aren't you?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes. It's all been very interesting. I still don't understand why I'm here, to be honest."

"He told you about you - the other you?"

"Yes, he explained all that. Or at least he tried to." Donna had a thought. "Did you know her?"

Rose nodded, "A little. There wasn't much time, with everything... I would have liked to have known her. He's told me about her."

"I don't know if I can live up to her reputation," Donna said.

"Don't worry about that," Rose replied, with a smile.

Donna wondered if that was true. "You two make a cute couple."

"Why do you say that? You've hardly seen us together."

"Well, from the pictures. In the papers, you know," Donna said, feeling awkward. "I'm sorry. It must be strange, having your whole personal life in the papers all the time."

"Yeah, I still can't get used to it," Rose agreed. "At least with you, it sort of evens things up, doesn't it? I mean, I know so much about you – the other you, anyway. It seems fair that you should know so much about me."

"I suppose if you look at it that way," Donna said.

"Just…don't believe everything you read," Rose said, her expression unreadable.

"No, of course not," Donna replied.

The door opened again, revealing the Doctor, who stopped short when he saw Rose talking to Donna. "Oh, I didn't know you were here," he said. "Were you looking for me?"

"No, just stopped by to see how Donna was doing. She told me where you were."

"Oh, good, good." He looked from one to the other.

"Did you need something?" Donna prompted him.

"Yes! It's good you're both here - I was coming to get you to show you something in the lab, and this saves me finding Rose."

Rose stood. "What is it?"

"You have to see it," he said, holding the door open. "Come on!"

"What is it?" Rose asked, squinting at the piece of machinery the Doctor was hopping around.

"It's the beginnings of the engine that will get us out of the solar system, is what it is," he said. "And it works, unlike the last one."

"That was a mess," Rose muttered.

"Oi! It wasn't my fault!" the Doctor said. "No one could have predicted it would do that!" Donna smothered a laugh, and the Doctor looked over at her. "Well, this one won't," he said petulantly.

"So this is the first part?" Donna asked.

"Yes, but the rest will come along soon, I think," he answered, bending over to tinker with the engine piece again.

Rose glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then. See you at dinner," she said, kissing the Doctor on the cheek.

"Good, good," he said, turning to watch her walk out of the lab.

"I would have thought she'd be more excited," Donna ventured, after Rose was gone.

He looked back at her. "Yeah." He walked over to the other bench, picking up and putting down tools. "There's still a long way to go. There just doesn't seem to be enough time."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, human lives...they're so short. I'm not used to working within limits like that." He leaned his hands on the bench, his head drooping.

"Well, plenty of us have managed to accomplish things in our short lives. I think you have the advantage of knowledge, at least," she said.

He turned to look at her again. "You're right, of course. You're absolutely right. It's just hard to get used to."

"Well, sure it is. There's probably lots of things about being human you have to get used to."

"Yeah."

"Don't make it sound like such a punishment," she said. "There are worse things."

A shadow crossed his features. "Yes, there are. I am an exile, after all."

"Oof, hold back on the drama, there," Donna said. "And don't you dare say you got that from me."

He grinned, "Should have known you won't let me wallow in the self pity."

"Got that right, sunshine. Now, Mr. Exile, what are we going to do about it?"

"Work?" he asked.

"Work. You get back to your little engine thing, I'll go back to making sense of your files, all right?"

"All right," he said, turning back to the workbench.

The Doctor looked up from the engine part he was working on to see Rose entering the lab.

"I thought I wouldn't see you until dinner," he said. He looked at the clock. Was that the time?

"Yes, and dinner came and went without you," Rose said. "Did you eat anything?"

He thought back. "I think I had lunch," he said. Yes, that was probably today.

She shook her head. "I missed you at dinner."

"Sorry, I just got wrapped up in this. I'll have Donna remind me next time," he said. He selected another tool from the workbench. He really missed the sonic screwdriver. He might need to build one soon.

"Hmm," Rose said. "Will you come home now?"

He looked up at her. "I'd like to try to finish this part today."

"What's the hurry? It'll be here tomorrow,"

He set the parts down gently on the table. "I'm just feeling my limitations lately," he said, walking over to her.

She took his hand. "One life. But we have it to live together, right?"

He looked down at their hands. "One life," he repeated.

She tugged at his hand, "C'mon, let's go home."

He squeezed her hand. "Just another hour or so, then I'll be there, all right?"

She sighed. "All right," she said, letting go of his hand. "Not too long." He watched her leave the lab again, then turned back to the workbench. Not enough time.

"Doctor?" Donna said, tapping on the open door to his office. He was hunched over his computer, tapping away at the keys.

"Yes?" he said, looking up at her distractedly.

"I think there's something wrong with my computer. There are some files missing. Could you take a look?"

"Files missing?" He ran his hand through his hair, causing it to stand up even more. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, there are files that were there yesterday that aren't there today."

He followed her to her desk. "How do you know?"

"Well, I made a backup copy the other day, and now the backup doesn't match what's on the hard drive. There are some things missing that I know I didn't delete."

He looked through the file listing. "A lot of things are missing. Can you print a list?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Of course," she said. "What do you think it is? A virus?"

"I'm not sure. But for now, don't mention it to anyone. And keep the backup copy somewhere safe until I get this sorted."

"Of course," Donna said. "But what do you think it is?"

"Sabotage," he said, as he headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna followed the Doctor out into the hallway. "Where are you going?" she asked.

He turned to her, and he looked more angry than she had ever seen him. "I'm going to see Pete Tyler and ask him why he's erasing my files." He turned and kept walking.

Donna hurried to catch up, grabbing hold of his arm. "You just told me not to tell anyone. Are you really going to just march into his office and confront him? If it is him, he's certainly not going to admit it. And if it isn't…" she trailed off.

He pulled his arm from her, but he stopped walking.

"You need proof, is all I'm saying," she said.

"Proof, right," he said. "I'll be in the lab."

***

Days passed, and the Doctor didn't mention the computer files except to check every morning that Donna still had the backup copy. She kept it with her, not convinced anywhere else was safe. He was spending more and more time in the lab, only leaving when Donna reminded him that he had promised Rose he'd be home for dinner each night. She suspected he returned during the night, because he was always there when she arrived in the morning. She arranged for breakfast to be brought to him each morning, although she doubted he stopped for more than a cup of tea. She often took lunch down to him, and sat and talked to him as they ate.

She went back down to the lab one day after lunch, carrying the box of items he had requested. He looked up as she walked in. "Did you find everything?" he asked.

"I think so. You'll have to tell me," she said, setting the box on the table. The lab seemed in greater disarray than ever, with unidentifiable alien artifacts everywhere, bits of wire and tubing every which way, and some sort of large machine humming in the corner. "Is this every alien artifact Torchwood has ever found, then?"

He glanced around, "Um, probably. At least all the ones I could get my hands on so far. Most of them are useless, but some of them I can break down into usable parts." He sorted through the box she had brought. "Yes, these will do nicely." He picked up a small tool that emitted a blue light and a high-pitched noise when he pointed it at something.

"What is that?" Donna asked.

"What?"

"That little blue-light bleeping thing," she said, pointing at the tool he was holding.

He looked down. "Oh, it's my new sonic screwdriver!" he said proudly. "I finally finished it the other day."

"Sonic screwdriver," she repeated.

"Yes. I used to have one. Well, the other me had one, anyway. This one doesn't quite do everything I want it to, but that's just a matter of time." He pointed it at the object in his hand again, and part of it popped open. "See? Very good at opening doors, too."

"I see," she said. "So, how's the project going, then?"

"Slowly, but there is some progress," he said distractedly.

"And what will you do when it's finished?" she asked.

"When it's finished?" he repeated. "Why, travel, of course. It will only travel through space, not time, but it's a start." He must feel so trapped here, she thought. It's so ordinary.

"All on your own?"

"No, with you and Rose, of course," he said, looking up at her.

"Me?"

"Of course! You'd love it. There will be so many places to see. Think of it!"

Donna considered. "I don't know." She liked him, and she had always wanted to travel, but it was terrifying. Too much freedom.

He looked hurt, then his expression brightened, "The other Donna told me no the first time I asked, too, then she changed her mind. You don't have to decide right now."

"Well, good. You have to get this thing flying first, anyway. And what does Rose think?"

"We haven't really talked about it," he said.

"Maybe you should," Donna said gently. "She might have ideas about what your future looks like."

He looked away. "Don't I get a say in that?"

"Of course you do. But you have to talk about it."

"Yeah," he said. "What if it were just you and me, traveling, without Rose. What would you say then?" He looked at her intently.

"I don't—" she said. She looked away. "I don't think I can answer that right now." What did he mean? That Rose wouldn't go? That he didn't want Rose to go? She looked around the lab. It all depended on whether he got his little ship working, anyway, so there was time to sort this out.

He nodded. "All right."

She decided to change the subject to something a bit less personal. "Have you found out anything about the computer files?"

"Computer files?" he said. "Oh, no, not yet. I have a few ideas of who, but no proof yet. You still have the backup?"

She patted her jacket pocket. "Yes."

"You keep it with you?" He seemed surprised.

"All the time. I couldn't decide on anywhere I thought was safe enough," she said with a shrug.

"Very sensible," he said. He walked over to her. "I didn't mean to make things…complicated."

She smiled. "You're stuck here, stuck on one planet, in one time, for one human life. Someone might be trying to stop you from leaving. I'd say your life is pretty complicated already. Don't worry about me."

He looked tired, and so much older than he had even a few days ago. "It was supposed to be simple. Here, with Rose. It hasn't turned out that way."

"I know," she said, reaching up to put her arms around him. He looked so lost. His arms were so tight around her she was surprised she could breathe at all.

"You are a good friend," he said. She wondered if that were true.

***

Donna rang the bell of the Tyler's home. She could hear the sounds of the party already in progress within. Balancing the package she was carrying in one arm, she smoothed her hair down nervously. She hadn't been to their home before, and she had been surprised to be invited to little Tony's birthday party. Rose opened the door with a smile, "Donna! So glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for inviting me," she said. Donna handed her the gift. "I wasn't sure what a two-year-old wanted these days, but I tried to choose something that wasn't noisy, at least."

Rose laughed, "Mum will appreciate that. Come on in." Donna followed her into the house. "The party is wasted on Tony - he just wants to get all of the guests to read him a book, see?" Rose gestured at the sofa, and there was Tony, sitting happily with one of the guests as she read from a storybook. "He'll be asking you next, so be prepared."

Donna smiled. "He's adorable," she said. "You like having a baby brother?"

"He's a lot of fun. I was an only child for a long time, so it's sort of nice."

Donna smiled, "I always wanted a baby sister, but I imagine we would have fought like cats growing up. Maybe it was better that I didn't."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, it's probably good that I'm already grown up. Make yourself comfortable - won't be a minute."

Donna stood, uncertain where to sit. She watched as the woman with Tony finished the story and closed the book, and Tony spotted her. He toddled up to her, holding out the book. She smiled, and took it from him. "You want a story, little man?"

"Book," he agreed, and he took her hand and pulled her toward the sofa. He cuddled up next to her, as if he had known her forever, and stuck his thumb in his mouth as she began the story. He was a patient listener, occasionally pointing at a picture for emphasis. The Doctor found her there, on her second story.

"Ah, he found you already, I see," the Doctor said, smiling. "He does love a story, and he'll ask anyone to read."

Rose walked over and sat down on the other side of Tony. "We had a repairman in the other day, and Tony made him read him a story before he left."

Donna laughed. "Not shy at all, is he?"

"Rose, can you corral this one for a minute?" He nodded at Tony. "I need to talk to Donna in the kitchen," the Doctor said.

Rose raised her eyebrows, but reached over to take the book from Donna. Tony climbed into Rose's lap as she began to read. Donna followed the Doctor into the kitchen. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think I found the proof I was looking for," he said, in a low voice.

"Really? What?"

"I took the opportunity to slip into Pete's study. He has some incriminating emails directing one of the techs to remove the files from my computer."

"I don't understand? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know - to keep me here, to keep Rose here - I don't know. I do know that nothing at the lab is safe. You still have the backup copy with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Bring it to my flat later tonight. We'll start moving things out of the lab in the morning," he said.

"Your flat? But, I thought--" Donna's head was buzzing. This was too much information all at once.

"What?"

"I thought you lived here," she said.

"I did, but I decided I wanted my own space after all," he said.

Rose burst through the door, holding her mobile phone to her ear. "We'll be right there," she said into the phone, before clicking it off. She looked at the Doctor and Donna. "There's been a fire at Torchwood. They're saying in the lab."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he followed Rose out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 final chapter

The fire was out by the time they reached Torchwood. There was only the smoke and the strong smell of burnt rubber and plastic still lingering, as well as the hordes of emergency workers still swarming over the site. The Doctor, Rose and Donna stayed back, out of the way, but even from there they could see the lab and most of the building was a total loss. The Doctor stood a little away from Rose and Donna, his shoulders slumped, his mind racing. Gone, all of it, gone. He had been so close, and now he'd have to start all over again, with nothing. It was too much. He turned toward Rose and Donna. "Gone. It's all gone."

Rose and Donna both stepped forward to embrace him. He felt their arms around him, offering solace. Donna suddenly pulled away. "The backup disk - I still have it!" She patted her coat pocket.

He shook his head. "It's all the research, but without the equipment, the tech, it's nearly useless."

Her face fell, but she still looked determined. "We'll think of something." She turned as a figure approached them. "Well, look who's here," she said, her hands on her hips.

Pete Tyler slowed as he approached them. "You did this," the Doctor said accusingly, stepping toward Pete.

Rose put herself between him and Pete. "Just wait, see what he has to say," she said, looking expectantly at Pete.

Pete held up his hands. "Just hear me out for a minute. I know what it looks like, but it wasn't me. We don't have much time, but it's not safe for you here." He looked at the Doctor. "There are people who want to keep you here, with us, because your knowledge is too valuable to lose. I need you to come with me, then it will make sense."

"What do you mean it's not safe?" Rose asked.

"They were willing to destroy all of this - you think they'd stop at hurting any one of you?" Pete said. "Please, just come with me. Then it will all be clear."

"Donna, what do you think?" the Doctor asked. He trusted her judgment more than anyone. He could see her thinking, considering.

"I think we should see what he has to say," she said, "so long as well all stay together."

He looked at Rose. She said, "Together, yeah."

Together. He nodded at Pete. "Alright, show us what you've got."

Pete looked relieved. "There's a car waiting for us just up the street, but we have to hurry."

***

They walked into the warehouse, and Donna gasped. The warehouse was enormous, larger than an airplane hangar, and filled with workbenches and all of the equipment that had been in the lab at Torchwood. She spared only a moment to take those details in, because sitting to one side was unmistakably a spaceship. It hulked there, black and shiny and alien. The Doctor took a few steps toward it, then turned back. "A ship. You have a ship."

Pete nodded. "Yes."

The Doctor looked back at it. "You have a Rexellian exploration ship, and you never said."

Pete nodded. "Well, we didn't know what it was. And it doesn't fly, yet. We think your propulsion system will work with it, with a few adjustments. That's what the lab is for. I want you to get it flying."

"So you can use it? No way," the Doctor said, firmly.

"No, so you can use it," Pete corrected him. "That's why I had everything moved here, in secret. So you could finish it and get away before they find out."

"And who is 'they'?" Donna asked, finding her voice at last.

Pete looked over at her. "Other people in government. Not just Torchwood. They think the Doctor is dangerous but useful, and they want to keep him here."

"Why are you helping him?" Rose asked.

"He doesn't belong here, any more than you do," Pete said. He looked back at the Doctor. "It's not safe for any of you to go home, so you'll have to sleep here. There are some offices on that side that we put some cots in so you can sleep. The place will be guarded to keep others out, not to keep you in, but it's safer if you stay until you get it working."

"What about Mum?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell her that you're safe. She'll understand." He turned to go. "I'll check in to see if you need anything. Good luck."

***  
The Doctor was inspecting the inside of the ship when Rose found him. "So, it looks like things just got a lot easier for you," she said.

"That's one way to look at it. Or they got a lot more complicated," he said. "Still, it's a good ship, designed for long voyages, so we'll be comfortable."

"And who's we?"

"You and me and Donna, of course," he said. He hadn't actually talked to her about this yet, had kept putting it off because he was afraid she would say no.

"Just like old times," she said, without smiling. "Sort of, anyway."

"That's what I was thinking, anyway." New old times, anyway.

"It's not the TARDIS," she said.

"No, it's not. And I'm not quite the Doctor, either." He felt the absence of the TARDIS every day, like a missing limb.

"No, you're not," she said. "This was never what I expected."

"Nor me," he said.

"I waited for him. Spent so much time trying to find him."

"I know," he said. "He loved you."

She closed her eyes. "But you don't?"

"I didn't say that. You loved him, though," he said. "But you don't love me."

"I didn't say that, either," she said. "It's hard, because you look like him, sound like him, but aren't him."

"I can't be him. I don't know who I am, but I'm different. I'm a Timelord with a human lifespan. I shouldn't even be here."

"You think I don't know that? That I don't know how trapped and lost you must feel? I felt all that the first time --" she broke off.

"I don't know what you expect of me," he said, finally.

"I don't know, either. I think I should figure that out before I decide whether to go with you," she said, tears in her eyes.

He nodded. He couldn't speak around the lump in his throat.

"I'll just be--" she said. "I'll just be in my room." And she was gone. He stared sightlessly around the empty ship.

***

Donna knocked gently on the door to the office Rose was using as her sleeping quarters. Rose turned a tear-streaked face to her. "Oh, Rose, what is it?" Donna said, moving quickly to sit down next to her.

"It's all wrong," Rose said. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Like what?"

"Are you going to go with him?" Rose asked.

Donna was surprised by the change in topic. "Well, I haven't decided yet. It's mad, going off in a spaceship to who knows where. But, yes, I probably will. It would be such an adventure. Will you go?"

Rose shook her head. "He's not who I thought he was. He's not my Doctor, he's different."

Donna put her arm around Rose. "Yes, I imagine he is different. I didn't know the other Doctor, so I can't compare."

"I waited so long, worked so hard to get him back." Rose wiped her hand over her eyes. "He's never coming back."

Donna squeezed her shoulders. "No, he's not."

Rose sobbed. "It's so unfair."

"Yes, it is," Donna agreed. "The question is, what are you going to do about it? Stay here and wait for your Doctor, or try for a different future." She hugged her again, then stood up. "You know what to do." She closed the door softly behind her, and went to find the Doctor. She found him still on the ship.

"You made Rose cry," she said, accusingly. He turned to her, and she thought she could see evidence of tears on his face as well. "Oi, you two. If it's going to be like this all the time, I'll just stay here."

"Don't say that."

"Sorry," she said. "What happened?"

"This isn't what I expected."

"Life hardly ever is. What exactly, though."

He looked at her with such intensity. "He - the other Doctor - loved Rose."

"Yes, and she loved him," Donna said.

"He loved Donna, too. He thought Rose was gone, lost forever. And he let himself fall for her, the other Donna."

Donna nodded. She had guessed as much. "I'm not her. And you aren't him."

"Yeah."

"That's alright, though, isn't it? Can we be just us, best mates, and see what the future holds? For you, for me, and for Rose?"

He smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Hopefully you won't have to find out," she said. "So, you and me and Rose, travelling across the universe."

He shook his head. "I really don't think she's going to go with us," he said.

"Hmmm, we'll see about that."

"No, I really don't think she will. I can't be what she wants me to be."

"You underestimate her. She's adjusting, just as you are. Happy endings only happen in fairy stories. The rest of us are stuck with real life."

"You are so wise," he said, with a grin.

"Don't you forget it," she answered. "Now, about this ship. Give me the quick tour so I can start drawing up a list of what we need while you get the motor running."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, with a salute. "This is the galley, and in here are the quarters and the storeroom. This is all of the scientific equipment."

***  
The Doctor looked up from the instrument panel into the expectant faces of Rose and Donna. "It's working," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"We can leave?" Donna asked.

"Yes, we can," he replied.

"I'll call Pete," Donna said, dashing out.

He turned to Rose, taking her hand. "Well?"

"You've got Donna. Maybe you don't need me," she said.

"That's not true. We make a great team, the three of us," he said.

"I'll miss little Tony," she said.

His smile faded. "Yeah. We can come visit."

"Sure."

"So, will you come?"

"We'll be starting over, you know."

He nodded. "Yeah."

"No expectations. A fresh start."

"Yeah." He held his breath, hardly dared to hope.

"Alright then," she said, squeezing his hand.

Donna appeared in the doorway. "So, all of us, ready to go?"

He looked at Rose, who finally smiled. "Yeah, all of us, together," she said.

He hugged them both. "Off into the universe! Allons-y!"


End file.
